The Invisible Threat (Also Silent)/Script
In a flashback in the rampage room Link: (gets grabbed and beaten down by the unstop-o-bot) Feel free to... (the unstop-o-bot pushes Link towards a wall) Link: Ow! Jump. (the unstop-o-bot pushes Link towards a wall) Link: Oof! I'm here! (the unstop-o-bot pushes Link towards a wall) Link: AAH! (Sta'abi jumps and throws her electric spear on the unstop-o-bot to have it let go of Link) Link: (falls down and somersaults towards Sta'abi) I knew you cared. Sta'abi: This much I care. (grabs Link's tail and throws him on the unstop-o-bot) (Link screams as he is thrown and is hurt; the vornicarn grabs on the unstop-o-bot's sin guard with his mouth, but the robot kicks the vornicarn towards Sqweep causing its scooter to fire lasers randomly; B.O.B. and Susan go after the robot) Dr. Cockroach: Prepare to be awestruck by my latest ingenious... Susan: Just blast it! (the unstop-o-bot steps on B.O.B.) B.O.B.: I got this! (wraps around the unstop-o-bot's legs while hooting, and then unwraps itself) Susan: (grows to her Ginormica size and grabs the unstop-o-bot) Got it! (grunts as the robot shakes) Can't hold it very long. (Dr. Cockroach shoots something that bounces on the unstop-o-bot, makes Susan fall down, and the ceiling crumble on the unstop-o-bot; Monger groans as he gets out of the unstop-o-bot) In the thinking tank Monger: (pauses the video while riding on a jetpack) Blast it all, another failure! Susan (in human size): But General Monger, we won. Monger: That's the problem. (flies around the table) You shouldn't be able to beat the unstop-o-bot, nobody should. (pauses other video footage) B.O.B.: 'Cause then it's a stop-o-bot? Monger: Right B.O.B. Hathaway (in the Oval Office): (video chats Monger) How's our little project coming along General? Monger: What project is that sir? Hathaway (in the Oval Office): The top-secret one. Why am I paying for a forty-two billion dollar boondoggle when you won't even tell me what it is? Monger: It's top-secret sir, and we both know you're not very good at keeping secrets. Hathaway (in the Oval Office): What?! I've never told anyone about that awkward birthmark (points to his own butt) you've got on your... Monger: (clears his throat noisily)Sir Hathaway (in the Oval Office): (stops pointing at his butt) Okay, point taken. But can't you just give me a hint? Like is the secret project (gasps) the world's most expense video game?! B.O.B.: Oh cool! Monger: It's not a video game sir. B.O.B.: Aww. Hathaway (in the Oval Office): Listen, if you don't tell me what it is, I-well, I'm gonna, I'm gonna hold my breath until I turn blue! (holds his breath) (Monger shuts off the video camera) B.O.B.: Me too. (holds his breath and floats in the air) Susan: B.O.B., you already know about the top-secret project. It's the unstop-o-bot. Link: And you're already blue, and you don't breathe. B.O.B.: Oh right. (releases gas and floats around the room and through Monger) Monger: Ladies and gentlemen and miscellaneous others, the unstop-o-bot has got to work. And I want (points to Dr. Cockroach) you to figure it out. Dr. Cockroach: You have come to the right roach. Monger: You and (points to Sqweep) Sqweep. Dr. Cockroach: (goes in front of Sqweep) But General, the child is an insufferable know-it-all. Sqweep: I don't know it all, just significantly more than you. Monger: Yada yada yada, you two work it out. (turns around) That's an order, dismissed! (Susan, Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B., Link, the vornicarn, Sta'abi, Coverton, and Sqweep leave the room) Monger: (plays the camera again and sees Hathaway already blue) Really? In the rampage room (Dr. Cockroach and Sqweep check the unstop-o-bot) Susan: What you possibly do to improve the biggest, strongest battle suit ever invented? Sqweep: It does have its flaws. Link: Such as? Dr. Cockroach: The blasted noise obviously. You can hear that infernal contraption coming a mile away. Sqweep: (types on its computer) How ironic that a creature with eyes as large as yours cannot see the most obvious problem. Dr. Cockroach: Excuse me?! Sqweep: It's so big it could be seen from a volarian hectare away. (types on its computer) Even a lower life form like yourself should realize that. Dr. Cockroach: Lower life form? Coverton: Ooh, burn. (falls off his chair) Oof! (falls to the bottom floor) Argh. Susan: (lifts Coverton's chair) Can we put the sniping aside and get back to solving the problem? (drops Coverton's chair on Coverton) Coverton: Oof! Dr. Cockroach: I will not stand here and be insulted by this this, juven-alien delinquent! From now on, I only work (walks on the arm of the unstop-o-bot) with someone whose genius equals my own! B.O.B.: Ooh me, pick me! (falls on the bottom floor) Dr. Cockroach: I meant myself B.O.B. Sqweep: (floats near Dr. Cockroach) May the best brain win. Dr. Cockroach: Hmm. (Dr. Cockroach walked away from Sqweep and even steps on Coverton) In the bathroom Hathaway: (enters from a secret passage under the toilet) If they're not gonna tell me what the secret project is, (shakes himself) I'll just have to find out for myself. (turns the lights off and shuts the door) Henry: Blackout, Henry's afraid of the dark! Henry where are you? In Dr. Cockroach's lab (Dr. Cockroach dumps a pile of garbage on the floor and finds a can) In Sqweep's room (Sqweep types in a holographic computer which gets transported in the main computer) In Dr. Cockroach's lab (Dr. Cockroach hammers something that causes a reaction to explode; Dr. Cockroach keeps on hammering afterwards) In Sqweep's room (Sqweep connects pieces of the device together) In Dr. Cockroach's lab (Dr. Cockroach drills a hole through his devices and eats a rotten donut) In Sqweep's room Sqweep: (starts to assemble the pieces on a holographic computer and then finishes its work) Done. In Dr. Cockroach's lab Dr. Cockroach: (flips a switch to put electricity in the device and then grabs it afterwards) Done. In the hallway Hathaway: (scans his eyes, tongue, and butt to open the door to the research room and sees the aero-tank) Yay, I know the secret! Ahem. In the research room Hathaway: (enters the room) So how's our little project (grabs the notepad) coming along? scientist #1: We're just programming the aero-tank to accept General Monger's voice command. Hathaway: General Monger, why him? I'm voice-commander-in-chief, (grabs the microphone) it should set to my voice commands, in chief. I'm the President, do what I say. aero-tank: (floats in the air) Affirmative, awaiting orders. Hathaway: Protect and defend, I don't know, the base from stuff, I guess. aero-tank: Order received. Hathaway: Fantastic top-secret project, well worth the forty-two billion dollar we spent. scientist #2: (stops Hathaway) Oh no Mr. President, this isn't that project. That's down the hall. Hathaway: Oh, gotta run. (runs out of the room) In the hallway Dr. Cockroach: (enters from the air vent and bumps towards Sqweep) Whoa! (stands up) Aw, that's cute. What does it do? Sqweep: In simple terms that even you can understand, it's a cloaking device. Dr. Cockroach: Well, you'll never guess what I've concocted. It's a... Sqweep: It's a silencer. Dr. Cockroach: How did you----(drops the silencer lightly) Well no, it's a very special, very technologic-logical-silence-inducing device. It's very very complicated. Sqweep: (floats near Dr. Cockroach) I imagine for you it would be. (floats away from Dr. Cockroach) (Dr. Cockroach follows Sqweep) In the rampage room Hathaway: (opens the door) Jackpot! Just as I suspected, (runs to the unstop-o-bot) a super cool, ultra-surround, three-D video game! (jumps in the unstop-o-bot) Where's the start button? I wonder if I need a quarter. unstop-o-bot: Welcome to unstop-o-bot. Are you ready to battle? Hathaway: Sweet! (Dr. Cockroach and Sqweep put their devices on the unstop-o-bot) Sqweep: We both used magnetic installation prototocols? Dr. Cockroach: Yes, well it only made sense. Sqweep: Curious. (Hathaway starts the unstop-o-bot) Sqweep: What was that? unstop-o-bot: Super-punch, disrupter ray, mega-kick, jet boots. Hathaway: Oh, that one. (presses the button) (the unstop-o-bot actives its jet boots) Dr. Cockroach: (starts to fall down and grabs Sqweep's scooter) Aah! Sqweep: Whoa! Dr. Cockroach: Aah, (lands on the ground) oh! Sqweep: (lands on the ground) Oh! Dr. Cockroach: Listen, silence. (the robot cloaks itself) Sqweep: Look, cloaking! (the unstop-o-bot goes through the ceiling, and then Sqweep and Dr. Cockroach yelp while moving away from the crumbles coming down from the ceiling) Dr. Cockroach: On a positive note, my device is working perfectly. Sqweep: Mine too. In the research room aero-tank: (activates itself) Security breach detected. Activate base defense mode. (floats through the wall moves towards the hallway while finding the unstop-o-bot) In the hallway (Hathaway laughs wildly while pressing random buttons) unstop-o-bot: Super-smash (destroys a crate), super-smash (destroys a crate). (destroys more crates) Hathaway: Seriously, no gold coins? This level stinks. aero-tank: (scenes the unstop-o-bot) Intruder detected. (fires a laser at the unstop-o-bot which causes Hathaway to fall) Hathaway: (gets up) Alright, this game just got exciting. Eat laser, tank! (the unstop-o-bot fires lasers at the aero-tank) aero-tank: Energy cannon. (fires a laser at the unstop-o-bot) In the thinking tank Monger: (flies near Dr. Cockroach and Sqweep) You're telling me someone swiped the unstop-o-bot which you two made completely invisible and inaudible? Dr. Cockroach: We were hoping it might be you, testing us again. Sqweep: Obviously it wasn't. (giggles) Monger: (plays a footage on the screen) Area Fifty-Something is the most secure place on Earth! How could----(drops the remote) Wait a minute, (talks to an employee) bring up the security footage outside Project Unstop-o-bot just before. (the employee plays a security footage) Hathaway (in a flashback): (opens the door) Jackpot! Monger: (sighs) Ugh, jerkbot. In the hallway (Hathaway laughs wildly while he press buttons with his feet to make the unstop-o-bot dance; the aero-tank tries to shoot lasers at the unstop-o-bot, but they got deflected) In the thinking tank Monger: Monsters, aliens, find that unstop-o-bot and stop it! Susan: Really, the same unstop-o-bot you asked us to make impossible for us to stop? Link: Do you see where this is gonna be a problem? Monger: (flies closer to Link) And don't harm the president. (a crash was made under the floor) Susan: Oh! B.O.B.: (hangs from the ceiling) That wasn't me. (the unstop-o-bot looks at Dr. Cockroach, Sqweep, Link, Susan, and B.O.B.) Hathaway: Hey, the monsters and aliens are in this game too. (the unstop-o-bot grabs B.O.B.) Hathaway: (pushes buttons randomly) Boy, you'd think with a billion-dollar budget, they could've make them look more realistic. (the unstop-o-bot stretches B.O.B. into different shapes as he giggles) Susan: The unstop-o-bot! (grows to Ginormica size) (the unstop-o-bot throws B.O.B. to Susan's face) B.O.B.: Uh, sorry Susan. I'm almost sure I didn't do that on purpose. Susan: (tries to get B.O.B. off of her as he talks) Don't let it get away! Link: Sure, 'cause it's silent and invisible. So this should be pfft, easy. How do we know it's here? (the unstop-o-bot crushes Link with his foot; Dr. Cockroach runs away from the unstop-o-bot while screaming) unstop-o-bot: Leg swipe! (kicks Susan down to the ground) (Sta'abi screams and grunts while swinging her spear repeatedly) Link: (reaches forwards while trying to find the unstop-o-bot) I feel like a doofus. Do I look like a doofus. I do, don't I? Sta'abi: You always look like a doofus. (the unstop-o-bot steps on Link and the vornicarn's tongue while also launches Dr. Cockroach and Sqweep towards the wall) Dr. Cockroach: Invisibility, good one. Hathaway: Okay, going for the triple bonus. Category:Scripts Category:Article stubs